


[VID] Legacy

by roanegraphics (roane)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roanegraphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am a Jedi, like my father before me." </p>
<p>Luke doesn’t realize the legacy he’s claiming for himself and the ones who follow after him.</p>
<p>Music: "Carry On My Wayward Son”, Kansas</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I have associated this song with Star Wars since _Return of the Jedi_ came out, so when I was reminded of it the other day, I had to sit down and do something with it. Thanks to bbtree and laventadorn for feedback on the initial draft that made it much stronger!


End file.
